titanomachyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Masaki Tomomi
"Please don't push yourself too much. This time I'll also protect you, Onii-chan!" Tomomi Masaki is a student at the remains of Zeus High School. She is Taichi Masaki's sister and the roommate of Gennadiya Petrov. She is also an Enhanced Human, and her spiritual ability is Crystal Garden. Background Tomomi used to live in Japan with her adoptive parents, Ichizo and Rina Masaki, whom they had ended up in the care of after several tragic incidents. Tomomi picked up her reading hobbies from Rina, and became a type of bookworm during her stay in Japan. However, when their parents finally decided to move into the USA, Tomomi herself experienced several problems with the new school. She did not have trouble adapting to the language thanks to her great talent for memorization, but nonetheless her introverted nature and bookish personality quickly distanced her from the rest of the class. Because of this, she was involved in a case of heavy bullying at the hands of a group of students led by one girl- Elizabeth Jones. Tomomi's brother ended up reacting sharply to the incident, and after his actions saved her from her suffering at school, Tomomi swore to change herself for Taichi's sake. Giving herself a make-over, Tomomi's personality gave a drastic change and she no longer allowed herself to be pushed around. Her problems at school mostly ceased, and she started to actively support her brother in any way she could. This meant that in her years of middle school Tomomi quickly picked up a lot of talents, such as cleaning, cooking, and scheduling. She still continued to read, but thanks to her own talents it didn't soak up as much time as it normally would. She was offered a transfer to Zeus due to her extraordinary ability to memorize events, however she did not accept until her own brother was offered a transfer in turn. After that, she became a student at Zeus and was in her sophomore year before she was cast into the Warped World. Role During the initial bout for survival at Zeus, Tomomi woke up in a dark hallway alongside a fellow student, Shinoko Komiya. Having unknowingly encountered the maddened ex-student Robin Gardner, the two of them managed to successfully escape from him and meet up with the football team captain Lavrenti Petrov, who was at the time heavily injured. Together, the three of them managed to fight off several monsters and make their way down to the school's first floor, after which they met up with the student Jordan J. Jones and a ghost from Tomomi's past, Elizabeth Jones. However, before they had any chance to mull over their past, they were beset upon by a terrible monster, the Decayed Mind, which knocked Lavrenti unconscious and hurled them into a battle. They ended up victorious, but in the aftermath of the fight both Lavrenti and Elizabeth were heavily wounded and Shinoko herself was deeply exhausted. Later on, Tomomi would play a part in the organization of the Rescue Group that would be sent to rescue the students that were trapped in the fourth floor. She collected information on the number of superhumans living in the school, and shared ideas with members of the Student Council that could help against whatever it was that was trapping the students in the floor. Tomomi also played a pivotal part in the fight against Legion, forming part of the Center Rear during the first phase of the fight and providing constant long-range support. During the second part of the fight, she m assively decreased the rate of casualties in the last blitz performed by Zeus, erecting a massive wall of crystals that impeded the advance of the bulk of Legion's forces. Abilities '' Tomomi's Awakened Power is '''Crystal Garden', which allows her to manipulate a special type of crystals that she creates. This is seemingly done through a sphere of energy that manifests through her willpower, and distorts the space around it to pull out the crystals from its contents within. She can use her power for a variety of things, such as impaling the enemies on giant crystal shards, blasting them away with a focused blast, or even raising massive crystal walls to impede their progress or inconvenience them. Her Focus Perk is Photographic Memory, which allows her to recall any event with perfect clarity. This is a talent that she was born with, and she remembers everything about her life up until some moment during her childhood where her brain seems to have developed the ability. Her memorization abilities have given her countless advantages over her life, letting her absorb the contents of most books and lessons, keep her life in proper order, and generally sweat over all the small details that nobody but her seems to notice thanks to her talent. Relationships *Masaki Taichi: 6 *Gennadiya Petrov: 3 *Komiya Shinoko: 2 *Lavrenti Petrov: 2 *Hiyori Fontaine: 2 *Jordan J. Jones: 2 *Komiya Rumiko: 1 *Rosalin Lovell: 1 *Jozefa Czajka: 1 *Rebecca Matthews: 1 *Shelia Hathaway: 1 *Gabriel Redworth: 1 *Elizabeth Jones: ??? Category:Characters Category:PCs Category:Survivors Category:Zeus High School